


the star that falls in the night

by BurnishPhoenix



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, F/F, Pre Canon, iesapphicweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnishPhoenix/pseuds/BurnishPhoenix
Summary: their whole world is about to change so why not enjoy a moment before it all goes to hellday 1 of inazumasapphic week - starga(y)zing
Relationships: Kira Hitomiko/Yagami Reina | Ulvida
Kudos: 1





	the star that falls in the night

Blue hues are cast up to the night sky thats filled with twinkling stars. Her mind wanders to think of the worlds outside her own. It wasn't something she thought would cross her mind, not until that cursed day.

Hitomiko clenches her teeth and swallows. She could not speak against her father, and had to turn a blind eye to his judgement. Soon, they'd be acting as if they were not of this planet. She was no exception.

The weight of another person against her catches her attention. She hadn't come out here alone. Reina had tagged along with her, noticing the worry in her gaze. She wanted to deny the company, but the girl was stubborn. And now she was here, up far too late when she should be resting in bed. Her training was tough, rigorous, dangerous. She should be sleeping in a bed, not upon her shoulder.

And yet, she looked so peaceful. Eyes shut and enjoying the moment of slumber that had overtaken her. Hitomiko brushes a hand against her cheek. Her skin was cold. She wished to offer her her jacket without waking her. The woman sighs and she turns back to the sky.

Her eyes go wide and she gasps. A star had crossed the sky.

'Make a wish,' a voice whispers into her ear.

Hitomiko isn't one for wishing. She had believed in it when she was a child but found that the world was cruel and wishes would not be granted. But when reminded of the girl beside her, maybe she could do it for Reina.

Eyes shut and she dips her head. A silent wish is made all for her.


End file.
